


To Be Normal

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confronts Sam after he runs away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Normal

   Dean stood rigid and stared hard at his little brother. “This is the fourth time you have run away this month Sammy,” Dean frowned, “Do you realized how pissed Dad is, I’m surprised he didn’t deal with us the way he deals with those monster.” Sam looked down guiltily. Dean huffed angrily "Why do you do this Sammy?" Sam stared at the ground not wanted to meet his brother's angry eyes. "Well?!" Dean screamed, "Do you just hate us that much?" Sam frowned, "I don't hate you Dean, I could never hate you, and I just want to be normal"

   Dean frowned. "Since when did normal mean not including your family?" Sam looked at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry Dean" Dean frowned “Yeah you say that but you just keep doing it." Dean looked at him hard, "I love you Sammy, but since you want to be alone so badly, next time I'm not running after you." Dean turned to walk away. “I will not be made to look a fool Sammy and if you really want to be alone", His voice cracked, "then be alone, see if I care." Dean walked away slamming the door as he exited not seeing the tears in his brother's eyes. "I wish we could just be alone together Dean." Sam fell down on the bed with a sob. 


End file.
